


Baby Girl

by MarvelMaree



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree





	1. Chapter 1

You smiled when you felt the edge of the bed dip and his arm slide around your waist as he settled into your shared bed. He pulled your back flush against him and inhaled deeply. You’d missed him, missed this, these last three weeks and you knew he missed you. You fell asleep once again after hearing his whispered ‘I love you.’

When you woke the next morning, you weren’t surprised to still hear his snores behind you, but you were surprised that the two of you hadn’t been joined during the night. Gently disentangling yourself from your love, you placed a kiss on his cheek and headed to complete your morning routine. Once complete, you headed to your little girls’ room and smiled as she slept with her favorite Falcon stuffed animal clutched tightly in her arms. You watched as she silently slept for a few moments before you gently woke her.

“Lexi,” you whispered as you kneeled next to her bed. “It’s time to wake up, honey.” You would usually let her sleep in on a Saturday morning, but you knew she would be upset if you did that the day her father came home. You watched her as she gently stirred and smiled.

At three years old, she looked exactly like her father. It peeved you at first, you’d carried her for nine months and she had the audacity to be the spitting image of her father! But as she grew, the features she’d inherited from you began to come through. Her dark skin was the perfect mixture of yours and Sam’s, her smile and that cute little gap in her teeth came directly from Sam as well, but the curls on her head were yours, and funnily enough, her attitude came straight from you. Your mom would only laugh when you told her stories of Lexi, stating that you’d done or said something similar when you were her age.

When her brown eyes finally opened and rested on you, she smiled. “Mommy,” she whispered. You would never get tired of hearing that.

“Good morning, baby girl. I have a surprise for you,” you teased.

Her eyes lit up at the mention of a surprise, and you knew that she knew what it was. “Is Daddy home?” she asked already attempting to climb out of bed and move past you.

“Yes, he is,” a new, deeper, voice answered for you.

Lexi froze, her eyes going wide at the sound of his voice before she shot past you and nearly flew into Sam’s waiting arms. “Daddy!” she yelled as she ran towards him.

You loved their bond, it was one that you wished you had with your own father when you were young, and you were happy that your daughter was able to experience it. Whenever you saw the two of them interacting, you couldn’t help but smile.

“Good morning, baby girl,” Sam mumbled into her curls. “I missed you so much.” He gently squeezed her when she replied the same.

You were in your spot next to her bed, quietly watching them with a gentle smile still plastered on your face when Sam’s eyes fell to yours. Without even speaking, he beckoned you over to him and the three of you embraced for a few moments before the silence was interrupted by Sam’s rumbling stomach, the noise making you and Lexi giggle.

“Lexi, why don’t we go make some waffles while Daddy goes and brushes his teeth?” you offered as you reached out for your daughter. She reluctantly let go of Sam and came to you, and the two of you headed to the kitchen while Sam headed to the bathroom. You turned on some music once you entered the kitchen and placed Lexi down. She headed towards the cabinet that held the bowls and pulled out a large one for the batter while you pulled out all of the ingredients.

“Okay, Mommy. Here’s the bowl,” Lexi announced, lifting the bowl over her head to make it easier for you to grab.

“Thank you, baby girl. Can you pull your chair over to the counter while Mommy gets the waffle iron?” you asked, and you heard the upstairs shower turn on and the scrape of Lexi’s chair move across the tile floor. Making breakfast together was something you and Lexi did often, you measured the mix and milk, and she poured. You cracked the egg, and she put it in, you helped her mix the batter together, but once it was smooth enough, she didn’t need your help. The only thing she didn’t help with was pouring the batter into the iron. Her voice chattered on the entire time the two of you cooked, be it asking questions or singing along to the music. Before you knew it, the two of you had whipped up a stack of waffles, eggs, bacon, and some hash browns.

As Lexi pushed her chair back to the table, you walked to the fridge to grab some fruit for your waffles and clutched your chest when you spotted Sam leaning on the door frame.

“Samuel Thomas Wilson, you nearly gave me a heart attack, don’t sneak up on me like that,” you scolded as he chuckled. He moved towards you and placed a gentle kiss on your lips in an apology.

“Daddy come sit by me,” Lexi called from the table and Sam laughed. He was prepared for this, as were you. Whenever he came home from a mission, Lexi would cling to him. it took you some getting used to, but you knew it was just her trying to make up lost time.

Sam headed towards the table and sat as you prepared his plate, then Lexi’s, and finally yours. As the three of you ate, Lexi chattered about any and everything. Sometimes you were afraid that she would lose her voice due to how much she used it, but she hasn’t. At least not yet.

As breakfast wound down, Sam collected the dirty dishes and headed to the sink with Lexi hot on his heels you’d offered to clean them yourself, but Sam insisted that he did them. taking advantage of this, you left the two and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. You weren’t sure how long you were in the shower, but the water had begun to turn cold, so you finally hopped out. After drying off and rubbing lotion into your skin you headed into your room and threw on a pair of yoga pants and one of Sam’s old t-shirts. You knew he wouldn’t want to leave the house today, and that was fine with you.

You found Sam and Lexi in the living room snuggled up together on the couch watching The Princess and the Frog. When Sam saw you, he patted the spot on the couch near his head silently letting you know where your spot was. He lifted his head as you approached them and once you were comfortable, he laid his head on your plump thigh.

You loved moments like this, cuddled with your two loves and watching movies together. You only wished you knew how long it was going to last this time.

When Sam told you about his first mission with Steve Rogers, better known as Captain America, you were furious. Lexi was only a couple of months old at the time, and he had just returned from another mission a few weeks before. The two of you argued for days about it, but once you realized how much it meant to him, you relented and accepted it. He promised that he would call and video chat as often as he could, and he kept his promise. He was gone the first time for three months. When he returned he stayed for six months before Captain America called for him again. It was like he was back in the military. You thought that once he got out, the missions would end, but they didn’t. This was the man you loved, and you would never hold him back from anything that he wanted. He supported you in all of your dreams, and you would do the same.

The cycle of Sam’s missions continued for the next few years and you grew accustomed to them. he would leave for a few weeks to a few months, and then return for about six months, and then the cycle would repeat again.

As if sensing the shift in your mood, Sam spoke, “I love you, Y/N.”

You hummed, not wanting to ruin the moment, and began lightly scratching Sam’s head with your nails. Before long, the movie ended, and you quickly put on another one of Lexi’s favorites. It was almost 1pm, and almost time for Lexi’s nap when you remembered that you all hadn’t eaten lunch. You quietly slipped for Sam’s embrace for the second time that day and headed to the kitchen. Lunch would be simple, dino nuggets and French fries. After placing the nuggets and fries into the oven, you decide not to head back into the living room. You hopped onto the counter and scrolled through your Instagram. Just as you were about to ‘like’ a picture that Sam had posted of him and Lexi, your phone dinged, and you smiled.

‘Did you tell him yet?’ the text from your best friend, Taylor, read.

‘I’m going to tell him later,’ you replied. The sound of your nails tapping against the screen drowned out Sam’s footsteps behind you and you squeaked when he wrapped his arms around your waist and nuzzled your neck. You quickly locked your phone hoping that he didn’t see your texts.

He placed gentle kisses on your neck as he rubbed your stomach with one hand and slipped the other into your yoga pants. “I missed you so much, Y/N,” he mumbled between kisses.

You gasped as he easily slipped two fingers into your wet and waiting lower lips, his thumb rubbing lazy circles against your clit. Your breath came out in pants as he thrust his two fingers in and out of you at a slow pace. “Did you miss me too?” he asked as you grasped onto his arms and moved your hips in time with his fingers.

You nodded answering his question and yelped when he nipped your neck. “Yes, Sir, I missed you,” you panted as your orgasm quickly approached. Sam hummed against your neck and increased the movement of his fingers. You were so close to cumming when he stopped all movements and removed his fingers. You cried out in frustration and turned around to look at him but froze when you noticed the smirk on his lips.

Sam licked his fingers and winked at you, “The nuggets are done, Y/N.”

You pouted and crossed your arms over your chest causing Sam to laugh at you. He walked over to the sink to wash his hands before he took the dino nuggets out of the oven and fixed a plate for you and Lexi. He didn’t really care for the nuggets and would only eat them if Lexi shared them with him. You ate your lunch in the kitchen, still perched on the countertop, while Lexi ate hers in the living room in front of the TV. You knew that with a full belly she would be sound asleep soon, and sure enough, not ten minutes later, you heard Sam’s footsteps head out of the living room and up to Lexi’s room.

You cleaned the dishes from lunch as you waited for Sam to get back so that he could finish what he started. Another ding sounded from your phone and you knew it was Taylor once again. Rolling your eyes you dried your hands and checked your phone.

‘Yo, have you told him yet?’ Taylor asked.

‘Girl give me a chance! I will let you know as soon as I can,’ you replied before locking your phone once again. You were getting a tad bit frustrated with her. Hopefully Sam took this news well.

“Y/N,” Sam called from the living room. You hadn’t heard him come down from Lexi’s room and your heart skipped a beat. When you entered the room, he was sat reclined in his favorite chair and you moved to stand next to him. As you walked towards him, his eyes roamed over your body. Even though you were wearing one of his shirts, you knew he would pick up on the subtle changes of your body. What surprised you was that he hadn’t said anything during your mini escapade in the kitchen. His eyes settled on your breasts and he licked his lips when you reached him. He slowly lifted his eyes to meet yours and quirked an eyebrow. You quickly moved so that you were straddling him in his chair, a position that you were often in when he was home. There was something about fucking you in this chair that he loved, and he couldn’t explain why.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him gently on the lips. He easily took control of the kiss and fisted his hand in your hair, guiding you where he wanted you to be. You’d missed the taste of him and you eagerly drank your fill. You were so engrossed in his kiss that you didn’t notice that he’d managed to slip not only your pants off, but his as well and you felt his hard length pressed against you. You rocked your hips in anticipation of what was to come, and he chuckled and pulled his lips away from yours.

He disentangled his fingers from your hair and laced both hands behind his head. Your nails dug into his t-shirt covered chest as you waited. His eyes traced your plump face before once again locking onto your eyes, his smirk returning. “Take me in you,” was all he said, and he held your gaze as you slowly brought one hand to his shaft and stroked him a couple of times before slowly rising up and placing the tip of his dick at your entrance.

You held him there for a few seconds before slowly and surely sheathing him within you. You’d almost forgotten how good he felt inside of you, the wonderful stretch his length provided time and time again. You kept one hand on his chest and the other spread your lower lips apart. You wanted him to be able to see his dick sliding in and out of you when you began to ride him. Still holding onto his gaze, you noticed his biceps flexing and you knew he was having a hard time containing himself. You began to move, rocking your hips at a steady pace, knowingly teasing him. Sam let you stay in control for a few moments before he quickly delivered a harsh slap to your ass causing your pussy to clench around him.

“Don’t play with me, Y/N,” he warned and gripped both sides of your waist and that was all it took for you to begin bouncing on his dick. He guided your speed with his hands as he thrust up into you hitting that spot inside of you that made you see stars every time. Your head fell against his shoulder when it all became too much, but he continued to thrust up into you. He encouraged you to keep riding him by telling you how good you felt wrapped around him and how he was going to fill you with his cum. You kept going, only slowing down when he began pulling your shirt over your head so that he could see all of you. Your thighs were burning, and you needed to cum. You locked eyes with him and silently begged him to let you cum. He shook his head and panted, “Hold it, baby. Not yet.”

You nodded, and you tried your best, but he felt so fucking good inside of you. He clipped that spot once again and you knew you couldn’t hold it any longer as you tightened around him. “I’m sorry,” you cried out knowing that you were about to cum. All of your senses were amplified, there was no way you were going to last much longer.

“Hold it, baby, hold it,” he growled in your ear.

You shook your head, “I’m s-so sorry, Sir,” you cried as you came hard around him, your breath hitching as you tried to hold back a scream.

“Fuck,” he cursed underneath you and he fucked you through your orgasm, his pace much faster than yours. He ripped another orgasm from you before he thrust deep and coated your cervix with his cum.

‘Good thing I’m already pregnant,’ you thought as you came down from your high, and you felt Sam tense underneath you as you snuggled against him.

“You’re what?” he questioned, his voice loud and clear in your ear.

‘Did I say that out loud?’ you thought.

“Yes, you did. Now please repeat what you said, I’m not sure I heard you right,” he replied. Apparently, you weren’t able to keep your thoughts to yourself at the moment and you gathered all of your strength to lean up and look at him.

“I’m pregnant,” you repeated. “Almost three months. Obviously, this wasn’t how I wanted to tell you, but here we are.” You laughed at his expression. He’d always wanted a large family, but his missions with Steve kept that at bay. You weren’t on any birth control, and the two of you rarely used condoms, so it was a miracle that you were just not getting pregnant with your second child.

“I had it all planned, too. Lexi had a shirt and everything, it was going to be cute,” you laughed. Sam watched you and he joined in with your laughter and pulled you close and kissed your nose. “Sam, you’re still inside of me,” you mused when you felt his dick twitch.

He hummed as his laughter calmed down and he carried you to the bedroom. He stopped only once when he pressed you against the wall at the top of the stairs and quickly brought you to another orgasm, whispering in your ear how much he loved you and how he couldn’t imagine his life without you.

* * *

A year passed, and Sam hadn’t gone on another mission since you told him that you were pregnant. Your second pregnancy was harder than your first, something that confused you. You’d thought that the second was supposed to be easier, but you also knew that every pregnancy was different. When you were put on bedrest in your 6th month, Sam completely took over. He had been telling you that you needed to take it easy and let some things go, but being so stubborn, you didn’t listen to him. Your doctor confirmed that you needed to release some of your duties and Sam ran with it. you were only able to work from home for three hours every day, other than that, you were confined to the bed or couch. Sam transported Lexi to and from daycare every day and kept her entertained while she was home. You hated it, but you knew it was best for you and your son.

When you two found out that you were having a boy, Sam was ecstatic. He told anyone that would listen and even declared that he would be named Samuel Thomas Wilson Jr. before the two of you had left the doctor’s office.

The four of you were doing great, but you knew it would end soon, and sure enough, your worry turned into a reality.

It was raining the day Sam told you that he was leaving again. He didn’t give you his normal warning since he didn’t have any warning either. He’d just received a call from Steve letting him know about some threat and how they needed to go as soon as possible. And as soon as possible meant the next morning. You cried when he told you that he had to go, something you hadn’t done since the first time. You guessed it had to do with the fact that you were used to him being there now.

“This doesn’t feel right, Sam,” you whispered to him that night. “I think you should sit this one out and stay here with us.” You weren’t above begging him. you needed him to stay. There was a feeling deep in your gut about this mission, and you knew that if he left you, he wouldn’t return to you.

“Y/N, trust me, I’ll come back. I always do, don’t I?” he asked as he looked into your eyes and smiled when you nodded. “I’ll always return to you.”

The next morning, you, Lexi, and Baby Sammy stood in the doorway as you watched Sam load his car with his gear. After he loaded everything, he headed back to you three and scooped Lexi into his arms. The now four-year old’s eyes were filled with tears as she clung to her father. He whispered that he would see her again soon and that she needed to be a good girl for Mommy. He placed one last kiss on her head before placing her back on the ground and turned to you. You opened your mouth once more to try to persuade him to stay once again, but he shook his head and you snapped your mouth closed. You felt Lexi grab onto your leg when Sam bent down to place a kiss on Baby Sammy’s head, before placing a gentle kiss on your lips. Tears were freely falling from your eyes and Sam wiped them away with his thumb before whispering a last ‘Goodbye’ and ‘I love you’.

Watching Sam leave this time was the hardest. You stood in the door and watched as his car drove away, becoming smaller and smaller in the distance. When you finally moved from your spot, you found Lexi cuddled on the couch with her falcon stuffed animal and dried tears on her cheeks.

The next couple of days were hard as well. You’d pulled Lexi from daycare the day after Sam left and the three of you spent all day every day together. You kept your TV tuned into the news, and when you heard of Tony Stark going missing, your heart clenched. You knew Sam had once worked with Tony and you hoped that he was okay.

Sam hadn’t called either, something that was out of character for him and your feeling of dread intensified.

As you put Lexi and Sammy to bed that night, you opted to keep them in your bedroom wanting to keep them close to you. You had a fitful sleep that night, full of tossing and turning.

When you woke the next morning it was still dark, and you checked the time noting that it was almost 4am. You checked to make sure that Sammy was still on his co-sleeper and smiled when you felt him. You reached over him and felt for Lexi and sat up when you didn’t feel her. You hopped out of bed and rushed to her room to look for her thinking that she was there. Flipping the light on, you noticed that she wasn’t in her bed, and you panicked.

“Lexi!” you yelled, frantically looking around her room. “Baby girl, where are you?” dread seeped into your bones as you searched for her. You knew she couldn’t have gone far, so you searched throughout the rest of the house. You could hear cars screeching and crashing into each other in the distance, and your heart thudded in your chest. Where was your baby girl? All of your doors were locked, and the windows were also locked so no one could have slipped in and taken her. With your heart thudding even harder, you headed back into your room.  Flipping the light on, you spotted Sammy still asleep on his co-sleeper and surrounding him was a dust-like substance that you had never seen before. You slowly walked over to the side where Lexi had been sleeping. Your hands shook as you reached out to touch the substance on the bed, and as soon as your fingers connected with it, you just knew that it was your baby girl.


	2. I'll Always Return to You

Nothing had ever prepared you for this type of pain. Even though you always feared that Sam wouldn't come back from one of his missions, nothing had ever prepared you for losing all that you did.

You'd been an emotional wreck when it first happened, because not only did you lose Sam and Lexi, you also lost your mom, your best friend, and some of your cousins. You had spent many days at home with Baby Sammy just trying to make it through the day. There were days where you thought you wouldn't make it, but if you couldn't do it for yourself, then you would do it for Sammy.

The days following Lexi's vanishing, you were glued to the TV screen. On every channel, there were reports of people missing all around the world. Not only were people missing, but animals and plants had vanished as well. You had heard about a battle happening in Wakanda right before everyone vanished, and when the news confirmed that Captain America had been there, you knew that Sam was there fighting with him.

With each passing day of not hearing anything from Sam, your heart broke a bit more. Not only were you mourning Lexi, but you were also mourning losing Sam as well. You knew he was gone, you felt his absence in your soul, but you still held onto hope.

It was hard. The grieving part. You’d been a single mom of sorts before, but you'd never been a grieving single mom. You’d never done well with death, and losing two parts of yourself at the same time didn't make things easier. But you’d made it this far, and you needed to stay strong for your baby boy.

You spent many nights watching Sammy as he slept, wishing and hoping that your family would be complete again, but you knew it was a fool's wish. Sammy was every bit of his father and at first, it broke your heart, but now you were grateful for it. Even though he got to spend such a small amount of time with Sam, Sammy was proving to be exactly like his father. His sense of humor matched his fathers, his smile was identical to Sam’s. You know Sam would have loved to be there with you.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It had taken 37 days before Steve came to see you. Thirty-seven days of wondering, and seeing Steve instead of Sam standing on your doorstep broke you. It was at that moment that you knew that Sam was truly gone.

The weeks following losing Lexi were horrible, most you’d barely been able to pull yourself out of bed.

This particular day, you'd made it from your bed to the couch. You had been cuddled up with Sammy when a hard knock sounded on the front door. You tried to ignore it, and you would have, but the knocking became insistent. You slowly stood and lifted your baby boy into your arms before you made your way to the door.  
It was a struggle, the weight of carrying your son and carrying your depression nearly had your knees buckling, but you managed to make it to the door.

You shifted your son to your left arm, you leaned towards the door and looked out the peephole. Your anger flared and you snatched the door open. How dare he show his face? How dare he come around after he was the reason that Sam left you in the first place.

“Y/ N, I know this is hard, but please let me explain,” Steve begged.

Let him explain? What was there to explain and why wasn't Sam there with him? You wanted to shut the door in his face, and just as you were about to, Sammy gurgled and your eyes landed on him. He wasn't looking at you, he was looking at Steve and was reaching for him. Your heart plummeted to the bottom of your stomach as you fell to your knees. You didn't even reach the floor before Steve had scooped you and Sammy into his arms and moved into the house. He gently sat you on the couch before taking Sammy from you and placing him in his playpen, before returning and scooping you up into his lap. Steve comforted you as you cried in his arms and you were sure that he was crying as well.

He didn't have to say anything, because you already knew. You’d known this entire time, something about this last mission didn't feel right to you from the beginning and this was why. That and the fact that Steve was there instead of Sam solidified that knowing in you. Sam was gone and there was nothing that you could do about it. Your baby girl was gone and all you could do was cry.

When you finished crying, it wasn't because you didn't want to anymore, you just couldn't. Your tears were gone, you’d cried them all. Steve continued to hold you for a while afterward before he broke the silence.

"I'm so sorry, y/n," Steve's voice rumbled as you sniffled.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Steve became more of a staple in your life after The Snap. When he learned that Lexi had also vanished, he vowed to be there for you because he knew Sam would have done the same for him. The two of you helped each other through some hard times.  
Steve eventually told you about the battle after you begged and begged him to. You learned that Steve had lost Bucky once again. He had watched him, for the second time, disappear right in front of him and again, there was nothing that he could do to save him. You learned that Wakanda had lost their King and Princess because of Thanos.

There were days where you didn't want to see Steve, where you didn't want to see anyone but your baby, and those days were the hardest for you to get through. You would often ask yourself why this happened. What had your baby girl done to anyone? She didn't deserve to die. You wanted nothing but to find Thanos yourself, but you knew you couldn't.

Steve had tried many times to get you to move into the Avengers compound with him and Natasha. And at first, you'd seriously considered it, but you ended up declining each time he asked. You wanted to remain in your home, the home you had built with Sam, even if it was broken. Steve respected your wishes and stopped asking you, but he made sure that he came to visit you and Sammy.

Steve took his Uncle duties seriously and was there for a lot of Sammy's firsts and you recorded all of them just like you had done for Lexi. Steve was also there for every one of Lexi and Sam's birthdays. He encouraged you to celebrate them even though they weren't there to celebrate with you. Lexi's fifth birthday was the hardest since it was your first without her. Steve brought over a cake and the two of you sang 'Happy Birthday' and when you blew out the candles, you wished for one thing. For her and Sam to come back.

But your wish never came true.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Within the first year after the Snap, you decided to go back to work. It was hard at first, not seeing all the people that you had grown accustomed to seeing, but you slowly got used to it. Even with half the people, work was still stressful, but you were thankful that you had something to take your mind off your pain. Coming home to your baby boy every night lifted your spirits. His face would light up every time he saw you, and you remembered that you were doing this for him.

Sammy had turned one and had started to walk. You were so excited when you watched him take his first steps. You cried out Sams name only to realize a few seconds later that he wasn't going to respond. Your heart shattered at that realization, but you kept a brave face and cheered your baby on as he took more steps towards you. When he reached you, you scooped him up into the biggest hug and celebrated with him. That night, as you laid in bed, you cried because it had finally sunk in that you were alone.

Two years post-snap, you tried dating, but it just wasn't the same. All everyone wanted to talk about who they had lost in the snap. Not that you were trying to forget, you just didn't want to talk about it all the time. You'd gone on four dates with four different people before you called it quits. Steve supported your decision to start dating, but he was relieved when you decided to stop. He had a feeling that dating wasn't what you really wanted, but he didn't want to say anything. He stood by every one of your decisions no matter how hard it was for him.

Three years post-Snap and Baby Sammy reminded you so much of Sam that you'd taken to calling him Jr. At three years old, he was very active and talkative, he looked and acted more and more like Sam every day that it amazed you. His laughter and humor rivaled Sam's that it warmed your heart. You knew that Sam and Lexi would have loved him just as much as you did.

You spent a lot of time trying to get Steve to date as well, however, he had a harder time with the dating scene. He found that a lot of people blamed him for not being able to defeat Thanos. So Steve opted to remove himself from the dating scene shortly after reentering it. He was convinced that he had his one chance at love and that he missed it, but you were convinced otherwise. You knew his love was out there, he just needed to find them.

Four years post-snap and you felt as if you had a grip on things. Your emotions weren't all over the place carrying the weight of losing Sam and Lexi had gotten a little bit easier. You had begun spending a lot more time at the compound with Steve and Natasha. Jr. Loved spending time at the compound. While there he got to see Rocket and Nebula, both of whom were quite taken by the little boy. Though, you did have to keep a closer eye on him when Rocket was around especially after you noticed Jr.'s growing collection of trinkets.

Another person that had become taken by your son was Rhodey. If you happened to be at the compound at the same time as him, he would often whisk Jr. Away to show him his War Machine armor. He would often tell him how his father had fought against Thanos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Now five years post-snap and you were doing very well. Jr. Was now five years old and a complete gentleman. He loved hearing stories about his sister and father, any story about them was his favorite bedtime story. He was a loving little boy, always said please and thank you. He would rush to open doors for everyone when walking to a building. He had a big heart, just like Sam.

One day, while the two of you were at the compound you were fixing dinner for everyone. You heard Natasha in the other room as she conducted one of her calls with Rhodey, Okoye, Rocket, and some others that you hadn't met yet. You could hear the sadness in their voices as they spoke about the goings-on in their part of the universe. They all sounded defeated knowing that there wasn't anything left for them to do.

"Smells good," a voice sounded from behind you.

"Uncle Steve!" Jr. Shouted as he raced towards Steve.

You chuckled as you watched him pick up the five-year-old and continued to cook as Jr. Told him all about his day. A few minutes later, Natasha joined the three of you in the kitchen and began sampling the food.

"I'm almost done, Nat," you admonished as she tried to take another spoonful of the food.

She chuckled and crossed her arms, "Honestly, Y/N, we would probably starve without you. Neither one of us knows how to cook."

"Speak for yourself," Steve interjected from across the room.

"Steve, we've all tasted your cooking," you retorted and laughed when Steve feigned hurt.

"D'ya hear that, Jr.?" he said to the five-year-old. "They said that I can't cook. They're ganging up on me. Are you gonna let that happen?"

Jr. Nodded and laughed, "Uncle Steve, you can't cook."

You, Steve, and Nat burst out laughing at his statement.

"Thanks, bud," Steve said still chuckling.

When you finally finished cooking, you fixed yours and Jr.'s plate and began eating. As you all were eating, the doorbell rang, something that rarely happened and it put Steve and Natasha on high alert. They ushered the two of you into a nearby room begore going to see who was at the front door. You waited for about five minutes at most before they came back and got you. When you entered the room, you were met with a man that you'd never seen before.

"Hi, the name's Scott," he said as he reached out his hand for you to shake.

"Y/N," you shook his hand. You studied him for a bit and listened as he talked to Steve and Nat. As you listened, you watched Nat and Steves faces and you began to connect the dots.

"That's not possible," you whispered, drawing everyone's eyes to you. "You're talking about time travel aren't you?"

"Scott nodded. "We've seen all the movies, it's possible, Y/N, we've just gotta figure out how to do it."

"I think I know how," Steve responded. Nat looked at him and smiled when he nodded.

"It's worth a try," she added.

The rest of the night went by slowly after Steve explained that he was going to go visit Tony and try to convince him to help them bring everyone back. You understood that you wouldn't be able to go so you chose to return home the following day. You knew there was still some bad blood between the two and you hoped that they could bury it and try to get everyone back.

Before you left the compound the next morning, you fixed everyone breakfast and wished them luck.

You continued your days as you had before, dropping Jr. Off at preschool, going to work, picking Jr. Up, going home, cooking and cleaning, rinse and repeat. It had been a few days before Steve contacted you. He told you that Tony had agreed to help but he needed you to stay away from the compound for a few more days. You agreed and begged him to promise to keep you updated as best as he could.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Days passed, then weeks passed and you hadn't heard much from Steve or Natasha. They would call every few days just to make sure that everything was alright, but the space between each call grew with each passing day. After a week of radio silence, you had half a mind to drive up to the compound to see what they were up to, but you had made a promise. You knew that you had to stay away until they gave their word. You were becoming frantic, you had the same feeling in your chest that you had the day you lost Sam. Something wasn't right. The feeling had been growing for the last few days.

You were thankful that it was the weekend and you didn't have anywhere to be, so you and Jr. Hung out around the house.

Around midday, while Jr. Was napping, you began to hear birds chirping outside your window. It wasn't a foreign noise, just one you hadn't heard in a long time, and you walked over to the window. You were confused, there hadn't been this many birds since the Snap. You headed towards the front door and opened it and stood on your porch as did your neighbors. You all looked around wondering where the birds had come from. You were amazed at the sight, it was one that you'd thought you'd never see again and your heart filled with joy.

"Mommy," a voice called from behind you causing your heart to stop. It was a voice that you had longed to hear for the last five years. You slowly turned around and you fell to your knees at the sight before you.

"Lexi," you whispered as tears began to fall from your eyes. "Lexi?" you couldn't believe it, your baby girl was back!

"Mommy, don't cry," Lexi said as she rushed to you and began to cry as well. You knew that she didn't know why you were crying but having her back in your arms was a dream come true. You held your baby girl for what seemed like hours before you finally took a good look at her. When you pulled away, you noticed that she was still four years old and wearing the same clothes that she had vanished in. You looked her over and made sure that she wasn't injured anywhere and when she passed your inspection, you lifted her back into your arms once again.

Introducing Jr. To Lexi was easier than you thought it would be. Since you had told him all about her as he was growing up, he latched onto her. Lexi was a little confused about how Jr. Was now older than her. But after you explained it to her, she seemed to understand and accept it.

"See, there was a bad man named Thanos," you began. "And he thought he knew what was best for everyone so he made some people disappear. You were one of those people that disappeared. Everyone else that didn't disappear continued to grow and get bigger. Now that you're back, you're the same age you were when you disappeared."

Lexi nodded, "So, I don't have a baby brother anymore? I have a big brother?"  
"Exactly, Jr. Is your big brother now."

The two of them played well together, better than you could hope for and you could tell that they loved each other. The same day that everyone had returned, you had glued yourself to the news and heard of how everyone that had vanished, had also returned. They also spoke of how the Avengers compound was under attack. You watched as alien spaceships destroyed the entire compound and you saw when the entire compound was covered in orange circles. You wished that you could be there but you knew nothing about fighting aliens. You watched and held your babies close as Thanos and his alien army vanished into thin air.

You were overjoyed when it all ended. You knew that the world was watching the battle along with you and when Thanos vanished you felt a sense of relief wash over you. Not only were you overjoyed about Thanos being defeated, you knew that Sam would be coming back to you soon. You had to wait a few more days. This part of waiting killed you, even when he would go on missions. It seemed that the closer he was to coming home, the harder it was for you to wait.

You tried staying up and waiting for him, but sleep claimed you around four in the morning the next morning. You kept your babies in the bed with you. It was going to be hard to let them out of your sight now. You hadn't been asleep long when you heard the sounds of your front door unlocking and quick footsteps making their way towards your bedroom. Your eyes opened just as a figure made its way through your doorframe and stopped. The sun was beginning to rise so there was very little light in your bedroom, but enough for you to see who the figure was in your doorway.

He made his way over to you in record speed and pulled you to him.

"Sam," you cried as he hugged you tight and peppered kisses all over your face. "I'm so glad you're back." you couldn't control your tears as the two of you held each other. You couldn't believe that your wish had finally come true and that your family was whole again.

"Y/N," he whispered before he kissed you soundly on the lips. You loved hearing him say your name, nothing in this world could top the feeling that it gave you.  
When he finally pulled away from you, his eyes fell onto Lexi and Jr. And you watched as he began to cry once again.

"Lexi?" he asked. He couldn't bring himself to speak the words.

"Is back," you simply replied. He nodded and ran his hand over her cheek before reaching for Jr.

"And this is Sammy? He's so big now," he cooed with renewed tears.

"Yeah, and he's exactly like you might I add. Humor and all," you chuckled. You placed your hand on his cheek and smiled when he leaned into it. "I'm so happy that you're back, Sam. I've missed you so much."

"I know, Y/N. But like I promised before I left, I'll always return to you."


End file.
